It is well known to use a flasher or dodger when fishing for salmon or other game fish. The flasher or dodger is used in conjunction with a lure and induces an erratic behavior to the lure, imparting the image that the lure is a sick bait fish. In addition, the flasher usually is reflective and serves to attract the game fish to the lure. The principal disadvantage to the standard dodger or flasher is that when playing the game fish, the dodger or flasher provides a resistance to movement in the water, thereby denying the fisherman the true feel of the fighting fish.
The flasher as traditionally used often offers interference during the netting of the fish, sometimes resulting in a lost fish.
Prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,253, granted to Gaunt Apr. 18, 1972, which discloses an asymmetrical fishing flasher, and Canadian patent number 2,042,013, granted to Jamieson, which discloses a fishing flasher which is free to move along the line above a stopping member.